


Certainties

by seamusdeanforever_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamusdeanforever_archivist/pseuds/seamusdeanforever_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Gila Draper.</p><p>Dean ponders Seamus and life's uncertainties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certainties

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Cora: this story was originally archived at [Seamus/Dean Forever](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Seamus/Dean_Forever), which I opened in 2002, and which was closed in 2005 when the server that hosted it was closed. To re-open the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2015. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Seamus/Dean Forever archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/seamusdeanforever/profile).
> 
> ***
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
> I do not own Seamus and Dean, J.K Rowling owns them and the world they live in, I am only having fun with her lovely and brilliant creations.
> 
> Author's Note: Note that this little drabble is my first Harry Potter slashfic and IÕm glad I finally got around to becoming an HP slasher, since that was basically all I read anyway.

Dean Thomas is not certain of many things because life, of course, is full of uncertainties.

He is not certain about whether or not he will pass Potions. He is also not certain of how he manages to get so many points deducted from Gryffindor all by himself (although privately he thinks it has something to do with the fact that he is constantly having to help Seamus talk his way out of trouble.)

He is not certain about whether You-Know-Who will be defeated. And he is not certain about whether he will survive this war or those he cares about will survive either. He is not certain he wants to know those answers.

But the one thing he is sure about is that he loves Seamus. And although he is also certain that Seamus will drive him stark raving bonkers one of these days, his love for Seamus overrides this. Sort of.

He is certain that he likes the way Seamus' blue-green eyes light up with glee when he's excited about something. He is certain that he enjoys Seamus' vibrant personality and his apparent zest for life. He is certain that he will always feel giddy when Seamus flings his arms around Dean in a fit of unabashed joy when Gryffindor wins at Quidditch. He is certain that he will always feel a slight tug in his chest when Seamus curls up next to him in Dean's four-poster bed when Seamus has had a bad dream. He is certain that Seamus will always have that unique way of worming himself into Dean's arms and tucking his head under Dean's shoulder. And Dean is certain that he will always enjoy it when Seamus does this.

But laced with that unwavering love of Seamus is uncertainty. Because Dean is not certain about whether Seamus will want something more than friendship, or if Seamus's physical affection has a deeper meaning. Dean knows that Seamus is a tactile person, and hugs, cuffs, and links arms with everyone.

But Dean doesn't care about that. All he cares about is his deep and thorough affection for one Irish wizard. An affection that is deep and passionate and certain. Which is all that really counts, since Dean Thomas is rarely certain about anything.


End file.
